Kingdom Hearts 4
by Turner Child
Summary: Selphie has fallen through a corrider of darkness and lands in Malificent's and Xehanort's lair. but what happenes when she land in kh2? What will change? What will be the same? R and R
1. Prologue

**disclaimer: I do not own kingdom Hearts**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_Selphie Tillmitt opened her eyes. She was falling. Falling into darkness. The endless abysss was swallowing her. She tried to find her way to the light, but the darkness was strong._

_She landed on her feet. She began to look around her was every where. "Hello?" she called._

_"What path do you chose?" A mysterious female voice asked. _

_Objects compassed the young girl. "Who are you?"_

_"I am here to help you, young keyblade warrior. You must chose the path, you wish to walk. A battle will come. Trouble will rise. Chose three things. They shall be your guide."_

_Selphie looked deep in thought at the objects around her. She picked up the shield._

_"The power of the guardain? Kindness to aid friends? Is this a path you wish to take?"_

_"Yes."_

_The shield you have. Now two to go. Chose wisely, child. Before the darkness falls."_

_The brown haired girl picked up a sword._

_"The path of the warroir. To fight when needed. Is this the power you wish?"_

_"Yes."_

_"One object , child. The hardest of all. Choose wiser than all the others you have."_

_The girl closed he eyes. She grabbed the single red rose gently._

_"The power of love. Brings friends from the darkness, and gives them light. Are you sure you wish to walk this path? The powers you have chosen are difficult."_

_"I am certain."_

_Selphie felled down again. This time she landed on a glass portriat with Riku on it._

_""You have chosen the powers of love and peace. Go your way."_

...

"Aaaaaah!" Riku screamed in Selphie's face.

Selphie gasped as she woke up. "What was that for?"

"You were having a nightmare, it seemed like. So I woke you up."

"Oh." The brown haired girl smiled.

"I don't know about you, but I am glad to be home."

"Me too."

"Its funny. Now that I'm back home, I want to have another adventure again."

"Riku, that's a great idea!"

"It is?"

"Yes. Don't you see, we can go through the door; and leave."

"Selphie, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine. Let's go. Let's have fun."

"I don't want you to get hurt again." Ever since Selphie had been struck by Xehanort's lighting, Riku had been very worried about her.

"Don't worry. Relax. Think of it as a vacation instead of an adventure."

"Okay, but where will we go?"

"Well, Sora and Kairi told me about Neverland, and I want to go."

"I'm not sure if that's a good id-"

"King Mickey explained everything to Peter about what happened before. How you weren't yourself. So we can go."

"I don't know."

"Please." Selphie asked as she gave him her puppy dog face.

"Um...okay."

"We are going to have so much fun, Riku, just wait and see."

...

Riku stood in front of the mirror in his house. "Selphie, I love you," he told the mirror. _This is stupid. I finally relize I love her ,but i don't have the nerve to tell her!_ He thought.

"Just tell her, son," Riku's father siad as he went into the room.

"Dad! Um, uh..."

"Don't be embarrass. Tell her before you lose her."

"Thanks, dad. Look I was planning on taking her some place romantic to tell her."

"Good luck."

...

Selphie smiled at herself in the mirror. "Mom, what do you think of my out fit?"

Mrs. Tilmitt grinned as she went into the room. "You look great, honey."

Ever since Selphie had come from Castle Oblivion, she had changed. Her hair had grown to her shoulders and she had stopped wearing yellow dresses. Instead she wore a light purple skirt and a white shirt. She also wore the bracelet that Riku gave her.

"Well, I guess I will be going."

"Okay. See you later."

...

Riku slowly walked to Selphie's house. He was so nervous, but he knew he could do it. He just hope she wouldn't reject him.

Once there, the two made there way to the Secret Place. Where the door of light was now kept.

"Look, Selphie, before we go there is something I have to tell you. I lo-"

"Riku!"

"Don't interupt. I am trying to-"

"Riku, help!"

The boy turned and stared at her feet. A black circle had surrounded her and was pulling her.

He grabbed her hand. "Hold on."

Selphie held his hand tighter. The darkness surrounded her more and she went underneath it.

Riku was thrown back against the cave wall. The only thing that remained of Selphie was her bracelet. The one he had given her.

* * *

**So what do you think? I am sorry that it took so long for me to write this. I had writer's block.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own kingdom heart!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Selphie slowly opened her eyes. She began to look around the room.

"You have awaken," Malificient said.

The brown haired girl started to rise up.

"Sit," Xehanort commanded and to Selphie's shock she did as he said.

"It seems that the spell worked," Malificient grinned wickedly.

"What spell?"

The two villians walked away and left.

"Hey I am talking to you two. Get back here!"

Selphie looked down at her hand. She noticed that she had Riku's wrist band. She smiled at it.

...

_This is just perfect Selphie falls through a corridor of darkness while Sora and Kairi are on vacation at different places,_ Riku thought.

"There is only one thing to do," he murmurred, "I am going to have to go after her myself."

He looked down at Selphie's bracelet. "I will give this back to you. I promise." He gently stuck the bracelet in his pocket. He closed his eyes and stepped through the Door of Light. Allowing it to lead him where it wished.

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter. I am at a writer's block some ideas will be greatly appriciated**


	3. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Riku walked out of the door and smiled. He was at Merlin's House._Perfect_, he thought, _if any one can help me find Selphie it will be him._

"Merlin, I need to ta-"

"Well, well, you arrived quicker than I expected."

"Glad you were expecting me. Listen Selphie got swallowed by a corridor of darkness, and I am going to look for her. Do you know where she is?"

The wizard looked up. He was deep in thought. "I cannot locate her."

"Why?"

"I need certain thing in order to do it. Bring me a sea shell, a paopu fruit, and a rose. With these items I will be able to locate her."

"Okay i will get the first two at h-"

"No, the shell you will find at Atlantica. The fruit you will find at your home. The rose you wll find at the beast's castle."

"Okay. I will get started."

"Wait before you go. You have to get some new clothes."

...

Riku burst out of the room, panic striken. "Merlin, help me! They turned me pink!"

The three fairies followed him out of the room. "Get back her so we can fix you up."

The wizard laughed at them. "Go back with them, Riku. They will undo the mess they have done."

"They better or else."

"Much better. You look better with your haircut and these clothes are perfect. Now go on your journey and good luck."

"Bye, guys. Thanks for everything."

Riku walked to the door. He closed his eyes and walked through it.


	4. Chapter 3

**disclaimer:I do not own kingdom Hearts **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Riku stared at his navy blue tale; he was in shock having it on him. Being a merman was a new experience. _How in the heck do you swim? _he thought.

WHAM!

"I am so sorry." Riku said.

"Its all right man," a crab replied.

The silver haired boy looked down at the crab. "Hi...um I am looking for a sea shell."

"What does it look like?"

"Um..." a sea shell with writing on it appeared in his hand. He smiled as he read he note from Merlin, and saw the drawing.

"This." he showed the crab the picture.

"I have never seen a shell like dat before, perhaps the sea kings knows."

"Where is the sea king?"

"Follow me. I will take you to him. I am the King's Court Composer."

"By any chance, is your name Sebastien?"

"Yeah, man. How did you know?"

"Sora told me yo-"

"Sora? You must be Riku."

"Yes, I am."

"Well, den lets get to King Triton's palace, and find out about dat sea shell."

* * *

**I apologize that it took so long for me to update. I was at a writer's block and I have school so my updates will most likely not be as frequently**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Selphie backed up in the corner of the room that Xehanort and Malificient had put her in. "No, no! Get that away from me!"

Malificient grabbed her arm. "Now this won't take long, just keep still."

The young girl glared at the two villains. "Stupid obedient spell," she murmured.

Xehanort put the needle in her arm.

The room seemed to spin and Selphie fainted.

...

Riku followed Sebastien through the city of Atlantica. His gaze shifted to two children playing hide and seek.

**_FLASHBACK..._**

_"Can we please play hide and seek?" seven year old Selphie asked._

_"No, thats a baby game. I want to play pirates with Sora," eight year old Riku replied._

_"I am coming to."_

_"You can't come. Pirates is a boy game."_

_"I will have you know that girls can play pirates just as good as boys can."_

_"Wanna bet?"_

_"Let me get Kairi and we will whip your's and Sora's butt."_

_"Okay, your on."_

_A few minutes later, Selphie, Kairi, Sora, and Riku met at the beach. They began to fight each other and the girls one._

_"I told you that girls can play pirates better than boys."_

_The four friends laughed and went to eat lunch at Sora's house._

...

"Are you coming, man?" Sebastien asked; snapping the boy out of his trance.

"Yeah." Riku smiled for right in front of him was the palace.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Please review I only have one and I would love to have more. It is kinda of discouraging to me because I don't think people like my story.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Riku swam down the hall of Atlantica's palace. It was absolutely beautiful. The outside seemed to be made of gold, and the court reminded him of the Paris Opera House.

"Dis is de throne room. Dis is where King Triton is usually at," the crab said.

"Come in, Sebastien," King Triton commanded.

The crab went in the Throne Room. Riku followed.

"Who is this?" asked the king.

Sebastien bowed. "You Majesty, dis is Riku."

"Well, Riku it is a pleasure to meet you. Sora has told us much about you."

"He told me much about the two of you as well, sir."

"Tell me. Why are you here? Are heartless about to attack this world?"

"No, sir. I am here to find this." The silvered haired boy handed the king the shell.

King Triton's eyes widened. "Ursula's magical necklace," he whispered.

...

_"I told you, young warrior, that your path would not be easy," the mysterious voice said._

_Selphie sighed. "You were right, but those object were the ones that I chose. I must walk the path."_

_"Though your powers are love and peace, you must learn to fight.l You must resist these villians."_

_"I don-"_

Pain ran through Selphie's side. She opened her eyes and stood up.

"Good you are awake."

"Who are you?"

The young girl stood walked toward her. This girl had black hair and blue eyes. In fact, the girl reminded Selphie of Kairi.

"I am Xion."

* * *

**Its a cliffe! What is Xion doing there? How did she live? Where did she come from? Question that will be answered soon. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Ursula's necklace?" Riku asked. "According to Sora, the necklace broke."

"This necklace is different dan hers, Your Majesty," Sebastien added.

"Yes, the necklace that Ursula wore was different, but I recognize this one because she wore it before she was banished from Atlantica."

"Oh." the crab replied.

Riku closed his eyes. "Do you know where it is now?"

"Most likely it is in her lair. Go there but be careful because there will be many dangers on your journey."

"Yes, sir." The silvered haired boy turned to leave.

"Actually, I shall assist you. The triton is not as powerful as the keyblade, but it is a good weapon to use on foes."

...

Selphie stared at Xion. "How did you get here? Axel told me that you died."

The fourteenth nobody sighed. "Do you remember when Roxas died protecting Namine?"

"Yes."

"When I died, Roxas obssorbed me because I went insane and tried to kill him. So when he died I saw my chance to be me again, but I saw Xehanort shoot lighting at you through Roxas' eyes so I merged with you for a little bit."

"How did you get out?"

"Through the needle and through your dreams. Now enough talking,prepare to fight or die." Xion brought forth her keyblade and pointed it at Selphie ready to strike.

* * *

**I apologize that it took me long to update. I want to say a special thank you to kryptofreak for making me a youtube video of SelphiexRiku. Those of you who have read this story watch it I command thee. Please review. If you have any stories ideas of what should happen next please tell me. Suggestion are very much welcomed.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Riku followed King Triton as they headed to Ursula's lair. "Your Majesty, wait, please."

The Sea King did not hear him and continued to swim forward.

"Wait!" he yelled. A soft singing voice made him stop. He began to look around.

"Hello, is any one there?" asked the silvered haired boy. He swam to the voice. He gasped. "Selphe? Is that you?"

Indeed, the girl he loved was right in front of him only she was younger. "Come on, Riku lets play hide and seek."

The young man stared at her. He couldn't believe it. It was like he was being given another chance for them to play her favorite game when they were young. He smiled at her. "Sure. I'll count."

"Yay! I am so glad we aren't playing pirates now!" She swam off, her yellow tail shining in the sunlight.

"One, two, three... seven eight, nine, ten. Ready or not here I come!" Riku turned around and gasped.

"Glad you are here, keyblade warrior," said a very angry Morgana.

Riku began to swim away, but Morgana grabbed him with her tentacles pulling him into Ursula's lair.

* * *

**So what do you think? Is it bad or good? Please review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Selphie backed up from the girl who had been made from Sora's memories. "Listen, Xion, I don't want to hurt you."

The nobody glared at her. "You are connected to Sora are you not?" she asked angrily.

"No, I know him, bu-"

"Then you have to die," and with that the blue eyed girl charged toward her.

Tilmitt side stepped before the failed replica could make a blow. "Now if you will lis- aaah!!!" Xion stabbed her in the leg.

Anger ran through Selphie's body. "So that is how you want to play, huh?" The brown haired girl summonned her keyblade, limping as she charged.

The two began to duel.

"Take this!" Xion yelled taking a combo move on the new warrior.

Selphie blocked it. "You think your skills are enough to defeat me? Think again," and with that Selphie lunged forward and performed several strikes until Xion dropped her keyblade.

As soon as the blade fell, the greened eyed girl raised her key over the failed replica's head. The two girls locked eyes with each other.

"Go ahead and kill her," two familiar voices said.

The brown haired girl's eyes flickered from green to a glazed over green. She turned to the two villians holding her captive. "No."

"You have too. She will attack you again," Xehanort said.

"Go away."

"You know we speak the truth," replied Malificient.

Pain ran through Selphie's head she began to rub it. "Leave me alone and don't come back!" she said angrily.

"Why should we?" Xehanort asked.

Selphie turned around to face them. Her blood began to boil on the inside. "This is why." She closed her eyes and this time she did not summon one keyblade; she summoned two.

She ran toward them, before she could take another step; however, a small dart hit her neck. The room began to spin, and Selphie went limp.

"But you promised if I fought her, you would keep me from turning into a doll again." Xion said some hours later. Her voice waking up the girl.

"I lied," Malificient said. She left leaving the two girls in the room alone.

Xion let out a scream.

"Are you okay? asked Selphie.

The other girl shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm- ah!" The girl collasped and turned into a doll that looked like Sora.

Selphie gasped and let out a small scream. "I wish there was a way I could change this," she murmurred.

As soon as she those words, a bright blue light came from a star and went into the room. The greened eyed girl covered her eyes from the blinding light. The light dimmed and in its place stood a woman, a woman, with blonde hair and a blue dress.

"Hello, Selphie, I am a blue fairy."

"Uh... hi."

"So you made a wish did you not?"

"Yes."

"I am here to grant it."

"Thank you so much. Xion will be so happy."

The fairy began to wave her wand then stopped. "Is there anything else you wish for?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" the young woman asked suspiciously.

"Well, um..."

"Yes?"

"I would like to get out of here and tell Riku that I love him. I also want Xion to live and not die and I want her to remember who I am so next time we meet she will not kill me."

"All of these wishes have been granted."

"Really?!" Selphie asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"What's the catch?"

"There is no catch, but I am going to send you to a place where Xehanort and Malificient will not be able to find you."

"Where is th-"

"You will see. For now go to sleep."

"But I'm not ti-"

But before Selphie could say another word she fell asleep. When she woke up she began to look around the place that she was.

No, it was impossible. There was no way she could be back here.

* * *

**I am sorry that it took so long for me to update my story. I have been so busy with school. oh and in the las chapter you will notice that I put "According to Axel you died." I meant to put Riku. My mistake! So I have left you at a cliffe you will have to read and review to find out what happens next or you could ask me. I hope you all enjoy the story so far**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

School. The place of knowledge, wisdom, and education. Also known as the place of absolute **BOREDOM!**Of all the places that the blue fairy could have sent her it had to be school, the same subjects and desk from last year.

"Selphie, what is the answer of square root of pie?" Mrs. Benett asked.

_Come on the you know the answer. Think, you had this last year!!!_ the girl thought. "Um... the square root of pie is .39475."

"Correct."

Tidus rose his hand.

"Yes, Tidus."

"Are you sure that that is the coorect answer?"

The teacher sighed. "Yes, why?"

"Oh, nothing. I just always thought the square root of pie is cake."

This comment sent the entire class rolling in laughter. The laughter eventually died down.

A few hours later scholl let out and Selphie began to walk along the beach. She sighed she really missed Riku.

"There has to be a way for me to see him again," she murmurred. She paused up ahead was Kairi.

"Hey. Kairi," she called. "Wait up."

The red head girl smiled and waited for her friend to catch up. "Hey do you feel like going to the island today? Tiddus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ball game and won't go with me.

"No, not today," was the reply.

"Aw, why not?"

"Do you remember those boys that used to hang out with us?"

"Sure, I do their names we-" Selphie rubbed her head. She began to fall some.

Kairi caught her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't remeber his name."

"Whose name?"

"I don't know. We were talking about two boys remeber."

"I know. Well, since neither one of us can remember their names why don't we write them letters and send it to them."

"That's a great idea! We can put them in a bottle and put them in the water and it will float to them!"

"Oh, and Selphie."

"Yeah?"

"How did your hair get so long?"

"Oh, I use the mange and tail shampoo."

"Ah, just curious. Well, I better go."

"Okay bye."

...

That night Selphie sat in her room and began to write her letter to the boy she couldn't remember. She smiled when she finished it. For reasons unknown she wanted to send it tonight.

Quickly and quietly she went outside and headed to the beach. She put the letter in the bottle and put in the ocean, letting the waves roll it were they willed.

A strange sensation came over, she turnd around.

"So you don't remeber my name either, Selphie?" a voice asked.

The green eyed girl stared. "King Mickey?"

The mouse laughed. "In the flesh. Come on, the blue fary explained every thing to me. So I have to get you to Riku."

"Whose Riku?"

"You don't remember."

The girl shook her head.

"Hmm... I will take you to him that will jog that memory of yours."

"Wait. What about Kairi?"

"She will be fine. You can't change the past too much you know."

"Ri..ight."

Mickey grabbed her hand and lead her to the secret place. "Here we are. head through that door and it will lead you straight to Riku."

"Bu-"

"No buts. Go on."

Selphie closed her eyes and walked through the Door of Light.

* * *

**So what do you think? Sorry it took so long for me to update I am sick today so expect some more frequent updates today.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Selphie looked around the room that she was in. Confusion washed over her. She could remember how she got here. Then she remembered. "Um, Riku, are you here?"

"No, he is not, young keyblade warrior."

"Whose there?" The greened eyed girl drew her keyblades.

"There is no reason for you to get defensive, child. Riku will be here in a few minutes."

"Who are?"

"I am Ansem the Wise."

"Oh thats ni- wait which one?"

The wizard laughed. "The real one."

"Come, I have some tea prepared by the time we are through drinking it. Riku will return."

"Good. I remember him, but at the same time I don't remember him. It is very frustrating."

The two walked into the kitchen and began to drink some tea.

Just then Riku came into the room, but he didn't look like him. Not at all. He looked exacty like Xehanort's heartless.

"Riku!" Selphie squealed. She gave him a hug.

"My name is no-"

"Oh, Riku, hush your trap," she let go of him, "just because you used the power of darknesss to fight Roxas doesn't mean that you are someone different. You are still the same person."

Ansem the wise smiled. This girl was making the boy see reason.

"Now, Ansem, what is are mission?" Selphie asked.

Riku was about to reply, but the wizard beat him to it. "The two of you are to retrieve Namine and resue Kairi."

"All right, let's go."

...

It didn't take long for them to get Namine because the Organization had other plans instead of watching her. The blonde haired girl smiled at them.

"Thanks for rescuing me."

"It was nothing," Riku replied.

Selphie sighed. "Riku, when are you change back?"

"I can't. I belong to darkness."

"No, you don't. You belong to light. One day you will realize that."

...

Kairi sat in her prison cell bored out of her mind. A black portale began to appear in her cell. She backed up. Namine appeared.

"This way," her nobody whispered.

"Who-"

"Believe in yourself. C'mon hurry!"

Kairi took Namine's hand. A light began to glow from their hands.

Sora fought the heartless he paused. The light in the castle distracted him. "Kairi, we are coming!"

Mickey put his finger over Sora's mouth. "Shh... this is their stronghold remeber?"

"Oh, yeah."

Kairi continued to run down the stairs. She was about to take another step when Saix appeared in front of her.

"Namine, there you are!" he exclaimed.

"Namine...?"

"Kairi, I am afraid that leaving is not an option." He gave her his left hand. "Come, I will take you to see Sora."

"I don't think so," she replied defensivly. "I will find him myself."

"You really don't want to do that."

A hooded figure appeared behind him with a wing- like keyblade.

Feeling someone behind him, Saix turned. "You... did not Roxas take care of you?"

"You can take it from here, Riku! Namine yelled.

"Riku?" Kairi questioned.

The boy's keyblades disappeared. He quickly shot a Dark Firaga at the nobody.

Saix blocked it and stepped into a portal. Riku began to step through it.

"No! Wait!" Selphie and Kairi yelled at the same time. The green eyed girl appeared out tof no where.

Kairi took his hood off. "It is you."

"Go! Find Sora!" Selphie yelled at her red headed friend after she got her keyblade.

"What are you doing her?" Riku asked annoyed.

"I am here to stop you from making a mistake. I- we- the island needs you. Don't let your anger or your powers make you forget that. Now help."

**(the battle takes place between everything and everyone in Kh2. I don't know how to describe it. I don't have the game. Sorry)**

After the battle, the door of light appeared. It engulfed everyone except for Riku and Sora.

The two talked for a few minutes and the door appeared again. They both walked through it and headed home.

**The End or is it?**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Selphie and Riku both walked on the beach together. The two smiled at each other.

"So let me get this straight. You are from the future and you helped Xion?"

"Yes, I did."

"And eventually all of the nobodies will return and be good?"

"Yes."

"Well, before that happens again. There is something we need to do."

"What?"

"Close your eyes and I will lead you."

Selphie kept her eyes shut. Riku smiled and led her by the hand.

"Can I open them now?"

"Nope," a little gigle escaped from his voice.

"Now may I open them?"

"All right. Now."

The two began to look around the place that they were at. It was at the papou fruit tree.

Riku smile and picked up a fruit. "So are you in the mood for sharing one?"

Selphie took it and the two began to eat it.

...

"You may now kiss your bride," the preacher said a few years later.

Selphie and Riku both kissed each other and they both lived happily ever after. So did Kairi, Sora, Axel, Xion, and the rest of th gang. At least until Demyx got the chicken pox, but that is another story.

* * *

**No need to write about the chicken pox eveyone knows what happens with that stuff around...lol**


End file.
